


Overstimulated

by hannahrhen



Series: Used and Abused [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s wager, that he could outlast Thor in bed, had been lost long before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a sequel, but a tit-for-tat for [Stimulating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176145).

So. It was possible making that particular wager with Thor was ill-advised. Now, as a result of his hubris, Loki could barely feel the lower half of his body.

Oh, so, that wasn’t exactly true. He could feel it—skin and muscle hot and aching and pulled tight—but his hole was so slickened and well-ridden as to be almost numb.

Thor had been fucking him for hours. _Hours._ And Loki’s wager, that he could outlast Thor in their lovemaking, had been lost long before.

Although they had changed positions a few times, mostly at the beginning, when Loki still had some muscle control, the last hour or more he had been on his back, Thor thrusting powerfully into him as he only whined and bounced loosely on the mattress. When his legs had fallen apart, limp, his brother had simply lifted one back up, nails biting into the soft underside of Loki’s thigh, and practically thrown it over his shoulder.

Loki’s moan was broken. He was certain he had heard a tendon vibrate like a resined string.

“Thor,  _please—”_

His spirit was broken, too, or close enough to it. Thor had ensured he’d come until he physically couldn’t anymore—first with a mouth, then a hand, and then with the pressing of his skilled cock over that secret place inside Loki his cock perfectly reached. If Thor’s bed hadn’t smelled of male musk before—it had, incidentally, and the pure manliness of Thor had already permeated this room before this tryst had even begun …  _Anyway,_  if the air hadn’t been pungent with oxenlike musk already, Loki’s copious spilling and exhausted, shivery sweat would have been enough to leave a mark.

He wondered stupidly if Thor would ever be able to lure the servants back in, or if they should seal this room off altogether and move the prince to a brand-new wing.

Loki batted at Thor’s shoulder with one weak hand. “Thor—” He gasped a curse as that expertly-directed cockhead pounded his prostate. “Thor! Please—”

Oh, and the bastard lifted his head from where he mouthed Loki’s shoulder and just grinned. “Please what, brother? You must know I’m not finished.” And he twisted his hips a little in emphasis, the circular motion and girth of his cock stretching Loki’s hole wider.

“You—you  _win._  Please.” His hand was barely slapping at Thor’s sweaty skin now. He wondered if his brother could even feel it through his exertions. “Please, just  _come.”_

“Those words are sweet, indeed.” Thor’s smile and the brightness of his expression made mockery of the brutal plundering going on below their waists. Mercifully, he stopped for a moment, and Loki choked out a relieved laugh, stopped quickly by the thoughtful narrowing of Thor’s eyes. “But, Loki, you are so loose now, so gaping open around me, I may need to go for another hour or two before I can finally find release.” And that was punctuated with another rough thrust, all the way up into Loki’s gut, that forced out a fresh whimper and plea.

And that? Just made Thor’s grin spread. He hummed. “Your tight tunnel, which embraced me so well but a few hours ago, seems to have been hewn into a cavern.” He circled his hips again, making Loki’s buttocks spasm.

As if he didn’t know which tool had _hewn_ Loki’s _tunnel._  

_Beast._

Thor ended another thrust by seating himself fully and pressing his pelvis against that twitching, rounded flesh, hips warm against Loki’s arse. “Can you not tighten up around me, brother—just a little?” Bastard. Animal.  _Tease._  And, yes, his eyes were sparkling as he took a moment to resettle Loki’s knee over his shoulder and shifted his torso up just enough to spread Loki’s thighs wider.

The movement of Thor’s body over his tugged on his skin where Loki’s come was drying between them, long turned from warm fluid into a thick, sticky cream that continually tried to fuse them together. Loki’s cock, hopelessly soft, rolled and pulled in the used seed and was now, with Thor’s change in position, pressed even harder between their bellies. It had given up either responding to or protesting the stimulation.

It was _resigned._

Loki batted at Thor’s shoulder again and tried to dig nails into that thick neck. “Thor!”

He got a kiss on the nose for it, and then a littering of tiny kisses over his cheekbone and brow, a gesture both sweet and mocking. The sweat from the ends of Thor’s hair traced lines over the sensitive skin of Loki’s neck, leaving it cold and tingling and—

Thor was a  _monster._  A huge, brainless, base creature who would never stop fucking him. Ragnarok would come, and they would face death locked just as they were, Loki bathing in his own spill, the copious oil leaking from his arse, and the sweat pouring off Thor.

And even that wouldn’t stop Thor from—

Furrowing his brow, he tried to clench his arse down around that cock, managed just a weak contraction instead. Thor laughed and bit Loki’s neck, just below his ear. Loki moved his arms around Thor’s broad back, tried to dig in again with nails he wished he’d known to grow longer just for the purpose, but who could guess Thor could do this?

Who could guess he  _would?_

It would have been magnificent if it hadn’t been so—

Hadn’t been so—

(Magnificent.)

_“Thor.”_

He should have known. He’d seen Thor on the battlefield. And what was this if not another battle, the unforgiving warrior beating a weaker opponent into the ground. Even if this ground were soft linens and furs, hardwood posts and beams that creaked and scraped under the force of their master’s combat.

Loki was fairly certain the bed was farther away from the wall than when they’d begun.

Another attempt to clench, another mere flutter.  _“Brother.”_  Loki’s fingers slipped in the sweat and oil pooling in the hollows around Thor’s shoulder blades and spine. “I can’t—”

Another shift, and then that cockhead was battering over and over and  _over_  into the bundle of nerves deep within Loki’s arse, and Thor chuckled—who knew his brother, the supposed better of them, could be so cruel?—and said, “Then I shall have to make you spend one more time, so that your hole milks the seed from me instead.” He lifted his mouth to the shell of the nearest ear. _“Loki,”_  he whispered, and the tone was neither mean nor smug.

Just a promise.

And Loki— _no._  No, he couldn’t. He  _couldn’t._  This was indeed Ragnarok, and they needed to end it if Loki ever wanted to walk again—or take a shit with any kind of dignity, by the sweet mercy of the fates. Digging his fingertips into the bunching muscles of Thor’s back, and tensing his thighs to clutch at his brother, Loki gave a long, pained groan and threw every last bit of strength into the place where he was joined with Thor, grunting as he managed to bear down and praying fervently that his brother could _feel_  it.

The reaction from Thor was immediate. “Good, Loki. Good,” he praised, the tone proud and patronizing, and Loki knew the golden bastard had been goading him, knew it when just a few faster, even more torturous thrusts clearly delivered Thor to the beginning of his peak, as Loki tried to maintain that grip around Thor’s cock and instead just quivered.

He didn’t see Thor’s face at orgasm, just heard the gasp and ruined syllables of his name as Thor’s hands squeezed Loki’s thighs, as his body arched and locked and broadened over Loki’s leaner frame, covering him utterly. And Loki finally felt those blessed climactic spasms and the flood of warm come fill his gut, and then overfill it and begin to dribble back out around that still-energetic shaft.

He’d be leaking Thor’s seed into the next day.

Loki didn’t know which of them sighed with more emphatic relief, when Thor’s great form sagged over him and he finally released his hold on Loki’s legs. Loki heard his joints actually creak as he straightened out his knees and—oh, yes,  _yesss_ —Thor  _rolled off him._  Loki sneaked a glance—he found it hard to believe a layer of skin hadn’t been rubbed raw off Thor’s prick, but, no, the royal staff (now more of a gnarled branch) was puffy and reddened but looked intact.

Loki, meanwhile, would not be able to sit unless he worked some very specific, very personal magic.

And Thor? Oh, Norns, he still had that self-satisfied smile on his face as he gave Loki a similar evaluation. “What,” Loki snapped.

“I’m just realizing, brother,” Thor taunted. “I believe I heard you say I won our wager.” He made a show of considering. “Perhaps some time ago?”

Loki would have hit him, or kicked him, or gotten up, but, no, none of those things were going to happen in favor of just lying still and catching his breath. Instead, he sniped, “I hate you.” And tried to turn his head a little. And failed. “Don’t think I’m ever letting you touch me again.”

And Thor, who clearly had no issues with mobility, rolled onto his side, facing Loki with a faked look of concern. “Really?” He slid a hand over Loki’s belly, fingertips scratching at the puddle of mostly-dried seed just around his belly button and pulling up a few flakes.  _“Never?”_  He flattened his palm and stroked up and down, mercifully avoiding Loki’s exhausted, confused cock, which actually tried to rise.

And failed.

Loki bucked the hand off. He huffed. “Not for a week.” And closed his eyes. “At least,” with emphasis.

He began to drift off to the sounds of Thor’s chuckle.

Bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [hannahrhen.tumblr.com](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com).


End file.
